1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device, typically a semiconductor laser diode (hereafter denoted as LD), and a process to form the LD.
2. Related Background Art
It is well known in the field that an LD with a mesa structure buried with p-type and n-type burying layers, in particular, when the p-type layer contains Zn atoms as a p-type dopant material, the Zn atoms may inter-diffuse into the active layer and may cause the less reliability of the device and the degradation of the performance of the device. A Japanese Patent Application published as JP-H07-254750A has disclosed such phenomena appeared in the device with a Zn-doped layer.